ulandopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft AVP Season 4 with Ulandos
'''Let's Play Minecraft AVP [S4E1] Villagers Worshipping Yautja?''' Ulandos awakes in a Medbay, coughing and wheezing his way out of the apparatus. The facility that holds the medbay seems to be some sort of medical facility. The facility also turns out to hold a cryotube that is shattered from this inside out. The initial reaction from Uland is that he’s been put into a medbay and something has extracted the xenomorph embryo from him since his fight with Ischvak in Season 3. Upon exiting the medical facility he finds himself in a very dark ominous village. It is filled with Yautja skulls, ritualistic set ups and Yautja style architecture. Coming to the conclusion that this village might worship Yautja in some way he decides to get as far away from it as he can, as the area is literally teeming with dark energy. Gathering the essentials, basic tools etc, he sets out to find a base of operations to re-establish a footing. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E2] This Planet is Death Incarnate Part 1''' Ulandos decides to make a temporary base to house him until he can achieve more personal defense against the new harsh environment. Figuring out how to grow food underground hunger is no longer an issue. He finds it literally impossible to set out into the wild without a full iron armour set and tools. During the episode he nearly gets killed by a Tornado, Wild Dogs and IS killed by a Xenomorph, repeatedly. Progress is made to where he is ready to set out by the end of the episode. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E3] This Planet is Death Incarnate Part 2''' Setting out, abandoning his temporary base he sets out for a new base in a Desert. During the journey there is many pirahnas, deaths and hostile creatures preventing him from reaching his goal, but eventually, after much stress, and mod incompatibilities he makes it to his new home. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E4] Desert Home & Tinkers''' Settling into his new home, Ulandos ventures out to start a Tinker’s Smeltery and make some new awesome tools, which will last a lifetime, literally. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E5] The Yautja Stalker''' This episode is the first Yautja Stalker appearance of the Season; type of Yautja warriors that stalk and kill their prey without honour. Getting killed by the Stalker before the episode and during it, he is extremely determined to kill it. He decides to work on Ender IO machines during the episode, hoping to lure the creature out of hiding. Eventually it works and he lures it all the way down to his mine and ambushes it, retrieving a special prize that was totally unexpected, a brand new Plasma Caster. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E6] Hunting, Exploring and Settling on Planet Death''' This episode is essentially Ulandos further exploring the planet and working on more miscellaneous tasks involving his base. Adventurey/Crafty/Buildy Episode. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E7] Nanku’s Alive!?''' The episode starts with Ulandos heading into the Netherealm to gather resources and mob items. Upon returning there seems to be a chest with a book in his house addressed directly to him. It contains a feather and a yautja skull indicating it is none other than Nanku. The book contains the following: "''Gkaun-yte'' Old Friend. It has been a long time my ''ooman ''friend. A lot has happened, and you might have a lot of questions. All I can say for now is hang in there and watch your back. This planet seems to be a hunting ground for the ''ic'jit'' clan we have been fighting against. I can’t stay still too long or I’ll be found, this area is swarming with Stalkers and I’m too weak to fight.. Once you’ve fortified your base to the point at which it cannot be infiltrated or destroyed I will show myself, but as of now it’s an ''tarei hsan defense. Improve upon it’s defenses.'' ''Cjit!'' ''I need to move..'' ''N'dhi-ja Ulandos."'' '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E8] Hive Burning & The Assembler''' This episode Ulandos discovers a hive which he wishes to burn. To do so he needs to craft the Assembler which is a huge undertaking. It takes a lot of time and effort, but once it’s finally done he realises he didn’t need it to craft a flamethrower. Not a total waste of time though since nearly every item in AVP is crafted through this item. Crafting the flamethrower he decends upon the hive with a pyromania and destroys all living mass within a 50 block radius of the hive. Resin and Xeno’s combined. '''Let’s play Minecraft AVP [S4E9] Enderman Spawner with Ender IO''' Ulandos works on creating an Enderman Spawn from Ender IO for those juicy ender pearls. Showing most of the entire process from Step 1 to Step 10 in creating the spawner, for 1.10.2. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E10] Jetpacks and Teleportation''' Ulandos works on making a teleportation system in his base to faster travel, as well as a Jetpack for mobility. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E11] First Impregnation & Sentry Guns''' This episode Ulandos gets impregnated for the first time and works towards setting up AVP sentry guns around the base for defensive measures. He also heads back to the Villager Cult Village to salvage any useful items. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E12] Electrified Pirahana Moat''' Ulandos works on a huge moat with Pirahana’s surrounded by a Jurassic Craft Electric Fence. It’s a huge. He then proceeds to name every single Pirahana Cunt. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E13] Underground Medical Bay For Nanku''' Ulandos works on setting up a medical bay for his injured friend’s return. Building the medbay it’s own room and also supply the room with a Gravity Gun for medical purposes. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E14] Nanku's Return''' This episode Ulandos’s old friend/nemesis returns. Nanku tells of a tale on how he has been searching for Ulandos “My friend… There is much to tell you,I am weak, is there a place I can rest? I’ve been writing down all the information I want to tell you, take this journal I’ve been writing in for the both of us. I can’t stay awake, please read it” After reading the first message Ulandos helps Nanku down into the medical chamber to recover from his wounds and then proceeds back upstairs to start reading Nanku’s Journal. Astronavigation tells me we are currently in the Telk’fix system. I’ve been in this system before, with a clan of my own, not a time I wish to remember as it is filled with dishonour and bad memories. This particular planet is a sectioned off hunting ground devoted entirely to the entertainment of the Kwei Tarei'hsan clan. This isn’t your normal hunting ground either, it’s not logged in the Yautja Prime archives. For all intents and purposes it doesn’t exist. The current clan that have claimed this planet are part of an even bigger one known as “The Gahn'tha-cte Bpi-de” who run this region of space. After they weakened you by forcing you to fight Ichshvak they begun the Z'skvy-de ritual. We were then transferred to a settlement run by a Cult that had formed on this planet many years ago when the Bad Bloods first claimed the land. As you might have already guessed, some of the villagers on this planet worship the Bad Bloods as gods. They see the Untainted as false gods and display their skulls as ornaments throughout their temples. How a bunch of weakling squidward-men obtained the skulls of great Yautja warriors is beyond me, but nevertheless there they are. We were a gift to this particular group of Cult members. “A Gift From The Gods!” I can remember the villagers yelling when placing you in their medical facility. While they waited for their precious R'ka to burst out of you they moved me to a facility somewhere else. I can’t remember where, as I was falling in and out of conciousness. The Kwei Tarei'hsan made sure to cripple me before giving me over to the weaklings. I was helpless, tortured and tested on mercilessly… Until a few cycles ago. I don’t know how or why, but when I awoke one morning the prison doors were wide open. Upon exiting there was no sign of the cult, anywhere. There were small craters and smouldering burns ruins all over. My only assumption is that they were attacked by something and forced to leave. Since then I’ve been trying to find you. When I made it back to the complex you were being held in, a similar thing had happened there, only a lot less extensive. There wasn’t a trace of anyone and a few of the buildings had structural damage. From there I’ve been tracking you, but so have some other Yautja and creatures alike. I am at a loss because I think what attacked the settlements were Yautja weapons, but aren’t they worshipped here? Why would their “gods” attack them? Is it possible Peacekeepers from Yautja Prime have discovered this system and are launching a Hunt for the Bad Bloods Clans? Whatever the case, thankfully we’ll be left alone for a bit due to the defences you’ve constructed. When I awake we must discuss what to do next. Thank you my old friend.” After Ulandos finishes reading the journal, he decides to work on more defenses. A bug that is happening with turrets causes him to improvise a new idea for base defense against his enemies. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E15] Immersive Engineering Beginnings''' While Nanku rests, this episode Ulandos shows his viewers the basics of Immersive Engineering. The creation of the Engineer Workbenchs, Coal Coke Oven, Blast Furnace. Also he creates simple windmill to show off to the viewers the capabilities of passive power generation. It’s improved off camera in later episodes. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E16] Ammunition, Turrets & Wireless Energy''' This episode Ulandos continues his mission in creating the infrastructure to maintain a new turret system. There is a Creeper spawner that is created alongside a Killer Joe that is part of automating the deaths of the creepers. Ammunition production is done, the cases for shells are created. The shells are then filled with the gunpowder and the episode finally finishes with turrets finally being created after a long pain staking process. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E17] Mutants & Canola Oil Production''' This episode Ulandos decides to upgrade his base’s power generationto compensate with new creations he has been working on. In the middle of working on a canola farm he spots a large contingent of hostiles roaming outside the perimeter of his base. He proceeds to land on them from above with ambush tactics using his sword and jetpack. It turns out that the hostiles consist of Yautka Stalkers and Mutants. After a tough fight they are cleared out and many questions are raised. Ulandos then proceeds to finish off the farm for the rest of the episode. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E18] Number 7''' At the start of this episode Nanku makes an appearance. He seems to be blowing off some steam and is happy to see Ulandos after so long. However in the process of being excited, Ulandos percieves Nanku’s actions as “annoying as fuck”. After Nanku has shown his healthy status off a bit Ulandos proceeds to start making a chamber for a chestburster that had popped out of him episodes earlier. He decides to name the Xenmorph Number 7, a reference and RIP sentiment to Number 6 from Season 2. By the end of the episode Number 7 is being waited on by Ulandos to evolve into a drone, just to be safe. He ends it and says he’ll let everyone know how Number 7 goes with evolving into a drone as he does not know how long it may take. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E19] Applied Energistics 2''' This episode Ulandos starts work on a basic AE2 system to better hole all of his base’s resources. He also shows off Number 7’s evolution sucess into a drone and is very happy about it. Rest of the episode is Ulandos trying his best to do a walkthrough of his AE2 system for viewers to follow along with. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E20] Yautja Slaughterhouse''' This episode Ulandos decides to create a Yautja Slaughterhouse, because what sane individual wouldn’t do such a thing. The overall logistical goal to this contraption is the satisfaction of watching the same clone of a captive bad blood die over and over, only to give him more Yautja tech to continue adding onto his underground facility. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E21] Dealing with a Smol Problemo''' This episode Ulandos proceeds to start working on miscelaneous things but is interupted by Nanku with some important messages… “I’ve seen and killed almost 20 Yautja and abominations in this region within the time you’ve been messing around with your technological toys. It’s quite clear that whatever steps you’ve taken to defending this place are proving ineffective. I’ve come to the conclusion through thorough interrogation that there is a small research outpost hidden somewhere in this desert that is distributing the hunters. Your area apparently popped up as an anomaly on their scanners which is why you’ve been getting quite a few visitors. We might want something to cloak us to prevent future interruption. I need you to find that outpost and deal with it. It’s a temporary fix to your defence problems, but if you take them out I can continue focusing on constructing something that will help the both of us.” Ulandos proceeds to ask if there are co-ordinates to the whereabouts of this set up and Nanku replies “I’d begin by searching to the south by the shore of the ocean. My previous guest’s brainwaves spiked slightly during the little talk earlier when I threatened that we’d go for a ''swim ''to get answers. Violence solves many problems.” After retrieving the directions Ulandos crafts a new weapon, the Plasma Shotgun, he heads off in search of the facility. Upon noticing an irregularity in the appearance of the ocean floor he easily spots the hidden base and immediately breaks in with firepower. There a many Yautja in there, some being three times the size of a regular Yautja and others being slightly bigger than regular ones. The big ones seem to be called Hybrids where as the smaller ones are Scientists. After clearing out the Yautja he has a look through the complex and finds out the facility has most likely been the one creating abominations to send at him. Once the mutants are all destroyed it’s a “if I can’t have it no one can” TNT plan. He blows up the entire facility and heads back home to let Nanku know the deed has been done. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E22] Ye Oldee Portal Gun''' This episode Ulandos decides it’s about time to get that fucking portal gun. He gears up and prepares for the fight, grabs the nessecary summoning materials and heads into the Nether to summon it. Turns out the technology he has absolutely obliterates the Wither with little to no effort. Elated he heads back and crafts the portal gun, pure happiness radiating from his cheeks. As aprecautionary measure, Ulandos tells the viewers how to not crash with the portal gun mod and optifine by doing a little OOC tutorial to finish up the episode. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E23] Giving a Pyscho a Jeep''' Ulandos discovers Jurassicraft’s Jeep and Helicopter. He proceeds to run over everything for 20 minutes. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E24] Jurassiccraft for Dummies [Extra Long Episode]''' This episode Ulandos finally gets started with Jurassicraft and has plans to have his own Velociraptor army to defend or hunt with him in future endeavours. It’s a classic style episode where he tries his best to walkthrough the basics of the mod with his viewers if they want to follow along, all the while struggling himself with crashes and shenanigans. By the end of the episode he finally achieves creating a Velociraptor egg and the mission is a success. In later on episodes this particular Velociraptor is named: “Mr Velociraptor Sir” '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E25] If Irritation Possessed a Physical Form''' The episode where the Coarse Dirt Meme was born. This episode Ulandos works on miscellaneous useful things in his base such as an Empowerer set up, remote Ender retrieval system and drill upgrades. Throughout the episode there is a lot of interaction with Nanku as he seems quite active this episode. There’s some hurtful signs put up in front of Ulandos that diss his animal/alien companions. At the end Ulandos has a look at Nanku’s little home set up at bedrock out of curiosity and finds a little bird bath, lots of omelotes and many other things. Also Uland breaks some stuff in the room to show Nanku who’s boss. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E26] Evolving Number 7''' This episode Ulandos proceeds to give Number 7 more attention and help her evolve into a Xenomorph Praetorian by feeding her chickens and royal jelly via portal technology. At the end of the episode some further updates on the Velociraptor situation are spoken about, including the naming of future Velociraptors that will be added to the herd of death for future encounters. '''Let’s Play Minecraft AVP [S4E27] Christmas Special Livestream''' This episode is a special 1 hour long Christmas Livestream where Ulandos interacts with his viewers. The viewers decide that Nanku and Ulandos should have a build off with Christmas trees. Many, many jokes are said, many comments are highlighted, many questions and answers are struck. It was an overall very beautiful Christmassy Livestream. At the end Nanku gets impregnated by a royal facehugger but Ulandos claims it’s all non canon to avoid further questions outside of the special episode event.